


一个戴兔子面具的男人正在敲门

by EaveWhite



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaveWhite/pseuds/EaveWhite
Summary: 灵感来源：1.《cube escape：birthday》2.尼尔·盖曼小说集《高能预警》中的神秘博士同人《虚无时刻》。他在故事开头写道：“爸爸，门口有个戴兔子面具的人......”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	一个戴兔子面具的男人正在敲门

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：1.《cube escape：birthday》  
> 2.尼尔·盖曼小说集《高能预警》中的神秘博士同人《虚无时刻》。他在故事开头写道：“爸爸，门口有个戴兔子面具的人......”

今天是小哈维的生日。  
他听见了门铃声。  
他的父亲催他去开门。  
“宝贝，这是给你的惊喜。”父亲说。  
哈维踮起脚看向猫眼，“爸爸，门口有个戴兔子面具的人。”  
“没错亲爱的，就是他，快开门吧。”母亲笑着说。  
哈维打开了家门，走进来一个穿着正装，套着卡其色风衣的瘦高男人，他带着白色的兔子面具，但面具的眼睛抠得很细长，还戴着一顶蓝色的圆锥花帽，显得十分滑稽。  
“你好啊小寿星，你可以叫我'兔子先生'，”兔子先生蹲下身抚摸哈维的头顶，“请问我'现在是什么日子'？”  
哈维有些害怕，回过头望向自己的父母，他们却满脸微笑地示意哈维鼓起勇气。在得到父母的鼓励后，哈维转过头咽下口水，问：“现在......是什么日子？”  
“嘭！”哈维眼前炸出金色的纸片，兔子先生站起来，低哑的声音染上笑意：“现在是庆生的日子。”  
“来吧！来吧！”兔子先生变戏法般将一顶生日帽放在哈维头上，在掌声和笑声中牵着他坐回父母身边。  
“万福！夫人和先生！万福！小主人，”兔子先生向三人鞠躬行礼，“那么，请问我'现在是什么时间'？”  
哈维和父母相视，然后齐声问道：“现在是什么时间？”  
“现在——是魔法时间！”  
伴随着生日歌，哈维看着兔子先生变幻眼花缭乱的魔术，在表演即将达到高潮之时，门铃又响了。  
“啊哈，想必是我的朋友乌鸦先生到了，”兔子先生恍然大悟般击掌，看向面面相觑的三人，“节目附赠的小惊喜。来吧哈维，我们一起去接他。”  
门打开后一个从头黑到脚的人抱着一个纸盒子出现在哈维眼前。他戴着乌鸦面具，不像兔子先生的纸面具，一片片羽毛服帖地编织在头套上，两颗黑眼珠泛着阴沉的光。  
就是有点大，哈维心想，看起来好傻。  
“你好，哈维，”乌鸦先生说道，声音有些苍老，“你喜欢鹦鹉吗？”  
哈维一脸忐忑地将乌鸦先生引进门。  
“你们好，夫人和先生。”乌鸦先生一边打招呼一边将纸盒放在地上，然后退回入口处。  
兔子先生拍着手走上前，他的双手戴有白手套，声音听起来闷闷的。他把手放进纸盒中：“那么，各位，你们应该问我些什么？”  
“现在是什么时间，兔子先生？”  
“死亡时间。”兔子先生露出狰狞的笑容，他从中端出一把加特林，在哈维的尖叫中扣响板机。  
哈维惊恐地想逃，乌鸦先生却早已站在门口。  
“你喜欢鹦鹉吗？”他问。  
“什......什么？”哈维颤抖着后退。  
“现在是什么时间？”在哈维身后，兔子先生低声问。  
“什么......什么时间？”  
兔子先生举起纸盒，“重生之时！”  
盒子从天而降，哈维的视界一片漆黑。

FIN


End file.
